


Sanguis

by ItamiKaname



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Они все — танцуют по воле Отца. Они все залиты алым в преддверии конца.
Relationships: Heather Poe & Original Malkavian Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Sanguis

Голоса в голове — стонут, нашептывают, напевают, скребутся — похожие на маленьких крыс, снующих в подворотне. Хизер, отравленная кровью Каина — её кровью — тоже шепчет и стонет, прижимается, льнет — послушный ласковый зверёк, который никогда не обретет клыков. Волосы Хизер рассыпаются по подушке — стекают сангвинными ручейками, и их так сладко зажимать в кулаке, тянуть — Хизер запрокидывает голову, подставляет шею, и голубоватая жилка на ней бьется так притягательно рвано. Вонзиться, прорвать тонкий покров слабой плоти, припасть — и пить, пить толчками бьющее витэ, пока губы Хизер — такие же алые — не побледнеют до синевы.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Зверь в голове раздосадованно рычит и хлещет себя хвостом. Он и сегодня останется на привязи.

Сегодня всё между ними будет по-человечески: губы и пальцы, бессвязный шепот на ушко. Может быть, он заглушит голоса с той, другой стороны, за которую ей довелось шагнуть — и вернуться обратно.

Голоса бормочут, захлёбываются, шелестят седым прахом, подхваченным ветром перемен. Хизер гнётся, запускает пальцы в волосы — алые струйки текут меж её пальцев и брызжут на простыни. У той, другой, тоже красные волосы и взгляд с поволокой, а губы похожи на маки — обещают дурман и ведут прямиком к Девятому Кругу. Приди ко мне, моя сладочка, станцуй со мной, отведай моих даров, пируй! Гляди: крылья, на которых ангелы несут этот город, выкрашены сангвиной, а болезнь течёт по улицам как по венам. Чума! Топоток крохотных лап в темноте, блеск алых глаз и попискивание. Голоса в голове: истерическое хихиканье да всхлипы, переходящие в плач.

Хизер кусает губы и выдыхает стон. Голоса предостерегают: нити путаются, узел затягивается — никому не развязать, останется лишь разрубить. Волосы Хизер прилипают к лицу и шее — тонкие росчерки ран. И брызжут-брызжут-брызжут, и подушка под её головой наполняется красным, и её руки — холодные, но всё ещё способные на ласку — орошает кармином. Видения затягивают в круговорот: Красная королева Анархов скалит клыки, Джезебел ведёт за собой вереницу попискивающих крыс, Хизер зависает на самом краю — срывается, только алые цветы распускаются на её теле — Девятка, княжеский Волкодав, Князь — все танцуют, кружатся, тонут, захлёбываются в тени Отца. Он возвышается над ними — высоко-высоко над городом.

И пылает.

Они все танцуют по воле Отца. Они все залиты алым в преддверии финала. Древние из могил тянут к ним костлявые руки — их прах неживой и серый, но окропи сангвиной — и поднимется ураган.

Голоса в голове визжат так, что рвёт барабанные перепонки.

Хизер откидывается на подушки. Ей нужно уйти, думает она, пропуская сквозь пальцы ручейки её волос — такие же красные, как кровь, так зовуще бьющаяся в жилке на шее. Уйти, пока этот водоворот не затянул на самое дно.

Позже, думает она, припадая клыками к подставленной шее.

У неё ещё есть немного времени.

А потом занавес упадет.


End file.
